All Thanks to the Paparazzi
by cornholio4
Summary: My response to the DBZ Paparazzi Challenge, what happens when the disappeared daughter of the world champion is caught by the news and revealed to be married and have a daughter? Gohan/Videl.
1. Chapter 1

**This is me deciding to attempt the Paparazzi Challenge set forth by Shadow 4146. I recommend reading the one by Crimsonwild called House of Cards. I got this on a poll on my profile but would you want me to write a fanfiction sequel to Dragonball Evolution which is a huge guilty pleasure of mine. Also let me make this clear: I like Hercule and any bashing of him in this story is strictly comic relief. I did watch DBZ on Toonami but I could not remember much of what happened after the Cell Games but Gohan going to school, the Great Saiyanman and it was to my frustration Hercule taking the credit though I think I had vague memory of Videl. I have read tons of Gohan in High school fanfiction so that is how I was able to recall of Erasa and Sharpner.**

The Capsule Corporation, a corporation run by the Briefs family that is famous not only around the world not how the universe since unknown to the public they have extended its practices to the universe. In the headquarters a sharply dressed but muscular young man by the name of Gohan Son was not only a high ranking executive of the Capsule Corporation but a family friend of the Briefs. "Okay just sign here and everything will be in order." Gohan said handing a document to an alien wearing official looking attire.

This alien was a high ranking official of the intergalactic police force known as the Galactic Patrol, having an appointment there to purchase a large shipment of Capsules for the Patrol's use. Of course the Capsule Corporation had to work really hard with a secret section of the government that knew about the aliens on the planet to set up an intergalactic conversion rate to turn earth money into the currency of all the other worlds and vice versa.

The official finished signing the paper and Gohan gave him a receipt order, the official nodded thanking him and went out of the office only to stop at the sight of the angry Vegeta the Prince of the nearly extinct warrior race of the Saiyans and husband of Bulma Briefs the daughter of Doctor Briefs the founder of the Capsule Corporation. "What do you want?" Vegeta shouted angrily at the official struggling with the tie his wife made him wear over the fighting attire that was usually his default clothes. The official just ran away with the receipt order.

P"Sheesh kill off a couple species and now the universe thinks you're the bad guy..." Vegeta muttered, when they found out that Galactic Patrol were not happy to find the Saiyans on Earth but relented when they and the rest of their allies known as the Z Warriors told them that they were usually peaceful or at least they don't go around killing races (and had to reassure them that Vegeta's days of destroying races were over).

Gohan laughed as he watched this as he then went back to work. Just a normal day for them or at least what is normal to them. Then suddenly his phone got a call and he answered it. "Gohan..." said the worried voice Videl of his wife as of three years, not long after they had graduated High School who mostly worked at her job of the Capsule Corporation at home on her computer so she can be with their two year old daughter Pan.

The two did not get off to a good start when they met with Videl being mostly suspicious of her new friendly nerd classmate and of the mysterious golden haired vigilante but she warmed up to him and found out about his Saiyan Heritage of his family and friends plus that the vigilante was him. She could not beleive it when Gohan introduced him to one of his mentors and honorary uncle Piccolo especially since her mother told her scary stories of the infamous Demon King Piccolo before she died.

Gohan's desk was a family photo taken recently of Gohan, Videl, Pan who was in her father's arms, Gohan's brother Goten, Gohan's parents Goku and Chi-Chi and Gohan's grandfather the Ox King. Gohan was dressed in his old vigilante get up: sunglasses, a black martial arts Gi and a black leather jacket.

"What is the matter Videl?" Gohan asked concerned wondering what was worrying his wife so much...

*TTTP*

At that moment in a huge mansion in Satan City, Hercule Satan (having long ago legally changed his name to his stage name which he named after his old dojo) the reigning World Martial Arts Champion and saviour of the planet was at home watching his huge flat screen TV. He was channel surfing through the various news channels to see if there was anything related to him or any martial arts contests he was sponsoring and nine times out of ten. Earlier he was watching a minor Martial Arts contest that was won by Sharpner a student of his and an old high school classmate of his beloved daughter Videl.

He lost contact with Videl three years ago after she graduated from High School, they had an argument about all the fame and interviews he had been given and was questioning whether the fame of being the world's champion was warranted. Because he never thought that that she would even suspect he never actually beat Cell he waved her off. She moved out of the mansion after High School taking her possessions and the money from her personal bank account with her and Hercule believed she just needed some time and would be back one day. He actually did miss her and the mansion did not feel the same without her and the last few times he won the World Martial Arts Tournament he wished Videl was there to witness it. Despite not knowing where she was, she did actually send to him presents for Christmas, his birthday and Father's Day and she would send a note saying she hoped to see him one day which brought a smile to him and led to his idea that she just needs time before coming back home.

After feeling some joy seeing Sharpner smiling for the cameras as he held that golden trophy, he was great lad and he wondered if he could subtly tell Sharpner he would approve if he wanted to date his daughter. He thought he had tremendous potential as a future martial arts master which is why he took him on as an apprentice after he had left High School. Whenever he would ask Sharpner said that he had not seen or heard from Videl either but they guessed that she was working out her feelings for the young lad.

Skipping a few channels he paused when he caught a news channel that was showing a picture featuring a young woman in a shopping centre with a stroller that had a young infant girl in it. The girl looked just like Videl, stopping himself from changing the channel when he noticed this he put the remote down after turning up the volume as the reporter was talking:

" _This was taken just a few short hours ago by one of our freelance reporters of a woman who bears a strong striking resemblance to Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule Satan who has not been seen in the public eye for three years. The reporter said that he heard the little girl seen call the woman 'mommy', so is the hidden Videl Satan now a mother and if so then who is the father of the grandchild of our champion..._ "

One thing Hercule knew was that this must be related to why Videl has been missing for these few years and he was certain he will get to the bottom of this...

 **Coming up with Hercule legally changing his name to his stage name, that is actually something the late great Ultimate Warrior did (I was a huge fan of this guy from watching old WWF tapes and when I found that out I thought that was actually cool) If you want to know about the Galactic Patrol well another manga written by Dragonball's creator Akira Toriyama is Jaco the Galactic Patrolman which I really recommend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will admit I am not good at finishing stories, it's just that usually my mind hits a roadblock but I want to say that I don't quit stories and I always want to continue them (I will always try to continue stories if I can). I definitely want to get back to work on my story of Gohan, Videl and Hercule going to Konoha. Believe me I don't want to quit that story, just that I am planning on including a fight scene in that story and the main reason for the delay in the next chapter is that I am scared of writing it as I am not very good when it comes to fight scenes in my stories.**

The next day just about everyone knew the news of the apparent return of Videl seen with whom people assumed to be her daughter. Gohan and Videl were now meeting with Gohan's family as well as Bulma in the living room of the Briefs home. Gohan and Videl didn't want their daughter Pan to listen to what would be said in this conversation so they had her playing with Vegeta and Bulma's son Trunks and Gohan's little brother Goten.

"I don't believe it, I should have been more careful... I should have known what would happen if the media found out about us and Pan...who knows how dad will react those..." Videl said looking like she would break down and Gohan put his wife into a sympathetic hug. Videl had told him about how guilty she felt that her dad did not know about having a son in law or grandchild and wished there was a way to let him know. Other than her husband, Videl confided about this in her best friend Erasa who she stayed in contact with and was even the bridesmaid at her and Gohan's wedding, Erasa basically told her that her decisions would be all up to her and she would just have to pray for the best result in whatever she decides.

"It was never going to be easy letting your father know but this might have been the worst way to let him know..." Gohan said knowing with how famous Hercule was that the media would be determined to find out this new family of Hercule's daughter. They heard grunting and the door being kicked open and Vegeta came in holding a whole stack of newspapers.

"Yes these are all different papers; you think only a small few would be talking about this?" Vegeta grunted as he then dropped the whole lot on the coffee table frightening them, Bulma had asked and somehow managed to convince Vegeta to go out and buy a copy of all the newspapers that were talking about the story of Videl being seen with Pan. "Now that is over, time to watch some puny humans getting slaughtered..." Vegeta said sitting himself on the couch, turning on the TV set and going to a channel that he knew was hosting a slasher film marathon.

"Here is one with Hercule's picture on the front..." Gohan's father Goku said picking up a paper that had fell over and landed in his lap. The newspaper article was titled " **WORLD SAVIOR SPEAKS OUT!** " and the title caused Videl to groan even further. Goku then read out the part of the statement out loud:

" **I am sorry to say that my daughter and I have drifted apart and I never heard of her ever having a boyfriend, much less being married. What I want more than anything else now is to repair my relationship with my daughter and get to know this granddaughter of mine as I have seen the footage and photos in her and I know in my heart that she came from my baby girl. I also want to know about the guy who thought he could get away with having a daughter with my Videl and even marrying her without having to face the one who saved the planet from Cell...** "

There was more but Goku stopped when he looked at the face of his daughter in law and the angry face of his wife, "That man and his ego..." Chi-Chi fumed wanting to punch something. It was not secret that Chi-Chi hated the fact that while her son had to fight Cell the save the world after he had killed Goku, that showboating attention seeking Hercule took the credit despite the fact that beside some martial arts moves which Cell had no reaction towards besides a single sling of his arm which sent Hercule into a mountain, he had done nothing but show off to the cameras.

"I can always take care of him for you, finish what Cell started." Vegeta shouted from the couch, while he was listening to the conversation his attention was mainly focused on the TV set and the large tub of popcorn he had beforehand placed on the couch for the marathon. Bulma and Videl glared at Vegeta's direction but Chi-Chi was tempted to listen to him.

"I know what we should do..." Videl said as she whispered something into Gohan's ear and he sighed and nodded thinking that is what they should do. Videl then explained it to the others who then thought that they might as well get that over with...

"Oh come on, no way would that girl be able to escape that! I would teach this masked guy some things myself had I met him, I sure would put him to shame!" Vegeta shouted angrily at seeing a teenage girl managing to lose the killer in the movie. They pretty much ignored that, it was almost a guaranteed that Vegeta would make comments like that when he was watching horror movies.

*ATTTP*

At the Satan mansion, Hercule was now making poses to the mirror of his room with his new high collared cape which was red colored, he thought that he should update his appearance a little so he was trying out a different colored cape. It was something to take his mind off the subject of his missing daughter's family. "Mr Satan sir..." a servant said walking into the room and suddenly looked very noisy as the stronger glare that Hercule was giving him. "Ms Videl is at the door but..." the servant started but never got to finish as Hercule was now excitedly dashing to the door as fast he was able to.

He could not contain he glee as he got to his front door hoping that she brought his granddaughter with her, wondering what her name could be. "Videl, it has been too long..." Hercule shouted opening the door and sure enough Videl was standing there holding the little girl he had seen Videl with on the news report. What stopped him was the fact that some nerd guy in glasses was standing next to Videl. He stood there confused having a suspicion on who this guy could be.

"Sorry dad, I really wanted you to know but I didn't know how to let you know..." Videl said unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Knowing that delaying the inevitable would be pointless she then said out loud "dad, this is Pan my daughter and this man is Gohan... my husband..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hercule was frozen for a minute but after his mind had time to reboot he found his voice and let them in. Once they were in his living room they sat down with little Pan sitting between her parents not knowing what to make of this situation but Hercule knew this little girl had to be the granddaughter he only recently found out that he had. "Mommy, who is the man with the hairstyle grandma said, died after the seventies?" Pan asked Videl who was now frozen after that comment pretty much cursing her mother in law for saving that within earshot of Pan.

Hercule jumped at this in exasperation but Gohan could not help but hide a small chuckle behind his hand. "Pan this is Hercule, he's your mum's dad and your other grandfather." Gohan told Pan as he then faced Hercule thinking he might be able to salvage this situation by trying to be police to his father in law. "Nice to see you in person Mr Satan, I'm Gohan Son and Videl has told me things about you." Gohan said formally putting out his hand but got nervous when Hercule just stared at it, truth be told he could not reveal he had seen him in person before... back when he was a kid and Hercule was making a fool of himself trying to be the Earth's champion in the Cell Games while the Z Fighters were making the real effort to save the planet.

"So you're the guy that married my daughter and had a daughter with her without telling me?" Hercule asked with a stern tone of voice his knuckles looking like they were itching for a fight. Gohan gulped at this knowing that Hercule stood no chance against him in a fight but he didn't want to fight him and would rather they settle things out peacefully but Gohan thought that he would have been fighting Beerus at the moment. "Let me tell you something Mr Son..." Hercule said only for a servant to come over and say that Sharpner had just arrived and was making his way to the living room (Sharpner usually came over in the morning and Hercule allowed his servants to let him in without consulting him unless he gave them specific instruction that he was too busy with guests).

Videl face palmed at this as she saw the muscular blonde form of her old high school friend Sharpner walk into the living room. "Hercule, I guess you must have already seen the news of Videl by now. Wonder who was that Videl married..." Sharpner said only to stop when he saw Videl, Gohan and Pan. "Videl, how long has it been since we last met and...WHO ARE YOU BUDDY?" Sharpner shouted when he realised this guy with glasses must be Videl's husband and the girl he recognised as must be Videl's mysterious daughter from the news report; he thought that whoever this husband was unworthy of her but this nerd?

Pan looked frightened at this and went to the arms of her parents who were hugging her while each giving a glare to Sharpner. "Sharpner it is nice to meet you again but you are scaring our daughter here." Gohan told Sharpner sternly and Sharpner raised his eyebrows, he knew he was famous but why was this guy speaking as if they met. "Sharpner don't you recognise me, Gohan Son from high school?" Gohan asked which caused Sharpner to stand there in shock.

Gohan that nerd loser from high school, Videl married HIM! It seemed that when they just met, Videl hated his guts but she ended up running away and getting married to him. "I don't beleive this, how could you marry him of all people? Some weakling who probably was never in a fight in his life when you could have had someone like me!" Sharpner exclaimed which frightened Pan even more.

Videl and Gohan shared a quick whisper and a nod and Videl got out a notepad and wrote something down and gave it to Hercule. "Sorry dad but Sharpner is scaring Pan, this is our address and if you want we can come over and talk things out together some other time." Videl said as she and her husband got up with Gohan picking Pan up. "Next time we see eachother Sharpner, be a bit more quiet and a little less rude and I would appreciate it as an old friend that you don't insult my husband." Videl told Sharpner in a harsh tone as the Son family made their way out leaving Hercule and Sharpner not sure what to do at the moment.

"Gohan Son, he was a nerd who was in our class at High School, to think that Videl chose to marry him!" Sharpner told Hercule and they began talking on what to do next. Sharpner thought that if he could challenge Gohan in a public fight he might be able to humiliate him and win Videl over; Pan deserved a champion fighter for a real father anyway. Hercule was not happy with Gohan (but could not help but think there was something familiar about him) and all he wanted at the moment was his daughter back in his life and Pan in it as well.

One way or another Hercule would get his family back together and Gohan had better listen if he was to be a part of it.

 **Since I have updated I have gotten Resurrection of F on DVD and I really liked it (really liked but I think that I prefer Battle of Gods) and I was pleasantly surprised to see Jaco there (I mentioned him in the author's note of chapter 1).**


End file.
